jack_millers_webpage_of_disneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Hades
“''Name's Hades, Lord of the Dead. Hi, how ya doin'?” ―Hades '''Hades' is the Greek god of the Underworld and the main antagonist of the 1997 Disney animated feature film Hercules and its television series. He is voiced by James Woods. While the Hades of Greek mythology was not particularly malevolent, he is made into an evil figure in the Disney film, where he attempts to steal the Mount Olympus throne from his brother Zeus. In the mythology Hades is married to Persephone but there is no mention of Hades being married in the movie and cartoon. Hades is among the most popular Disney Villains, as well as one of the funniest, in addition to being one of the franchise's primary members. Background Hades is the ruler of the Underworld and younger brother of the mighty Zeus, king of Mount Olympus, who is also responsible for "granting" Hades' ownership of the Underworld, as well as the sea to god Poseidon. Unbeknownst to Zeus and the other deities, however, Hades despises the Underworld, as well as his job, finding them both gloomy, depressing and overbearing. Because of this, Hades secretly plots to overthrow Zeus and rule Mount Olympus as the King of Deities, himself. Though powerful in his own right, Hades is considerably weaker than Zeus, and a number of the other deities. As such, he often allies himself with various beasts and creatures lurking through Greece, hiring them to do his bidding; the most notable example being the Titans. Personality Hades is among the most ruthless Disney Villains of all time. With no care for anyone other than himself, the Lord of the Dead apparently has no boundaries when it comes to achieving his goals, even going as far as to making an attempt to kill his own newborn nephew. What he lacks in physical strength, he makes up for in meticulous planning, impressive manipulation, and an intimidating aura. Aside from that, Hades is best known for his uncontrollably hot temper, although he is fully aware of this and immediately tries to remain calm and maintain composure as much as he can. At times, the smallest inconveniences can send him over the edge, causing fiery fits and extreme damage to the area and people around him, depending on the situation. This quality makes him a feared figure among Greece and beyond, especially in the eyes of his minions, Pain and Panic. Despite their constant colossal failures and lies, he seems to have a surprising amount of faith in these imps as he continuously sends them out with various missions and tasks, most of which are rather major. As mentioned earlier, Hades is a master manipulator, and often resorts to making deals to get the best of his enemies. Even so, he's an honest god, and keeps his end of the bargain with every deal made, despite the stakes or importance; a rare quality found among the Disney villains. He's also known for being comedic. He talks fast and makes jokes, despite his temper being easily turned on. Quotes TV Series * "Mortal Zeus, dog that destroys everything in it's path, enemy that needs to be destroyed... perfecto!" * "Hades, lord of the Underworld, how you're doing. Your host with the ghost." * "Oh, of course, I'm sorry. It's a mistake of course." * "Good for you, you big scary booger-head, you. Ooo, booger, booger, booger. Get him out of here, will you, boys?" * "Okay, bottom line. I'm stuck way down here. Cold, damp, lots of dead people. Zeus, on the other hand is way up there, at the 'All you can eat and brochure buffet.' Objective: reverse positions." * "Hey! Cerberus, drop it, come on now. Drop it. Lousy mutt, look at them bones. He's gonna use my stuff for a chew-toy. Hey, hey, listen up. Me, 'Master", you obedient pup!" * "Did we like not pay the bill?" * "That's all left! It left. Souls do not leave the Underworld! And WHO has the code for this alarm?! * "Oy, I could've had a nice three-headed goldfish." * "What a scheme. Hercules has been put in charge of the sun. We steal it from the kid, make him look bad, make Zeus look worse, instigate a little, you know, mocofident vote and bada bing!" * "Uh, yeah, sure, okay. How about I RULE the cosmos first and then I'll take it, okay. Priorities, Jafar, okay? Eyes on the prize, babe." * "It's just fine, you know. I met that Jafar guy and was a jerk. I mean what could be more aggravating than this?" * "Tell you what, okay. Drop it right now and I won't make you... POMANENT RESIDENTS!" Hercules * "PAIN! PANIC!" * "Just get him out of here, will you boys?" * "Game. Set. Match." * "There's a whole cosmos out there waiting for me. With hey, my name on it." * "You forgot one teensy weensy little tiny detail...I OWN YOU!" * "I KNOW!!! You know! I know I got it, I got the concept." * "We were so close! So close, we tripped at the finish line! Why? Because our little *nut*-Meg has to go all noble." * "I've got 24 hours to get rid of this bozo or the entire scheme I have been setting up for 18 years goes up in smoke. And you...are wearing...HIS MERCHANDISE!!!" * "What? Are? Those?" * "GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLL!!!" * "WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!?!?!?!" * "I am about to re-arrange the cosmos and the one schlemiel... who can louse it up is waltzing around...IN THE WOODS!" * "What was that name...again?" * "Fortunately for the three of you, we still have time to correct this rather egregious oversight." * "And this time, no foul-ups." * "And now that I set you free, what is the first thing you are going to do?" * "Hercules, stop you can't do this to me. You can't- (gets punched). Okay, fine okay, well I deserved that." * "WHAT! The Fates are here and you didn't even TELL ME?!" * "I can't believe this guy. I throw everything I've got at him and it doesn't even..." * "Sit, DOWN!" * "And I think I'm gonna like it here." * "So you took care of him, huh? Dead as a doornail. Weren't those your EXACT words?" * "I need an answer like NOW. Going once. Going twice." * "Here's the tradeup. You give up your strength for about 24 hours o.k say the next 24 hours. And Meg here is as free as a bird and safe from harm." * "YES. HADES RULES!" * "Now you know how it feels to be like everybody else." * "You hear that? That's the sound of your freedom fluttering out the window." * "How dare you get a happy ending?!" * "How dare you?!!" * "Zeusy, I'm home!" * "Uh guys, Olympus would be that way." * "Is this kid gonna mess up my hostile takeover or what?" * "Guys, get your titanic rears back in gear and kick some Olympian butt!" * "Whoa. Is my hair out?" * "Thanks a ton wonder boy. But at least I've go one swell consolation prize: a friend of yours, who is dying to see me." * "My favorite part of the game: sudden death." * "We dance, we kiss, we schmooze, we carry on, we go home happy. What do you say? Come on.""I mean you're little chickie poo was working for me all the time. Duh." House of Mouse * "Maleficent, a name to warm my soul. You know, if I had one." * (Wooing Maleficent) "Evening dark and deadly, name's Hades, lord of the underworld, how are you doing, nice face, maybe you've heard of me?" * "I haven't seen a finale that bad since Pompeii. I'm out of here."